fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Normal Life in Kansas/The 48 Hour Deal is Set
(Then we see a beautiful morning at a familiar farm near Topeka, Kansas) Fanfiction Studios Present…. Back to Oz Starring.... Dakota Fanning as Satsuki Kusakabe Elle Fanning as Mei Kusakabe Paul Butcher as Kanta Ogaki Frankie Jonas as Pinocchio Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket Martin Short as B.E.N. Dom DeLuise (May he rest in peace) as Tiger Phillip Glasser as Fievel Mousekwitz Kirsten Dunst as Kiki Phil Hartman (May he rest in peace) as Jiji Matthew Lawrence as Tombo Jeff Glen Bennett as Ace D. Copular, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, Grubber J. Gribberish, and Dr. David Q. Dawson Tom Kenny as Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry and Li'l Arturo de la Guerra Kelly MacDonald as Olivia Flaversham Barrie Ingham (May he rest in peace) as Basil of Baker Street Kerry Williams as Celebi Daveigh Chase as Chihiro Ogino Jason Marsden as Haku Christy Carlson Romano as Yuffie Kisaragi Steven Jay Blum as Vincent Valentine Amy Irving as Miss Kitty Bernadette Peters as Rita Frank Welker as Runt Charlie Adler as Popple Eddie Murphy as Mushu John DiMaggio as Fidget Rosalyn Landor as Blue Fairy Jennifer Hale as Cinderella Beau Billingslea as Ogremon Bob Newhart as Bernard Eva Gabor (May she rest in peace) as Bianca Richard Epcar as Myotismon, Malomyotismon, Etemon, and Metaletemon David Lodge as Puppetmon Mari Devon as Arukenimon Kirk Thornton as Mummymon Doug Erholtz as Metalseadramon David Guerrie as Machinedramon Paul St. Peters as Devimon and Apocalymon Derek Stephen Prince as Piedmon and Demidevimon Haley Joel Osment as Vanitas Jane Lynch as Hunter J (Instead of Sunny Dee in my opinion) Vincent Price (May he rest in peace) as Professor Ratigan/The Phantom Mouse Robert Axelrod as Wizardmon Josh Robert Thompson as Phillip Kate Higgins as Aurora Jermaine Clements as Tamatoa Kevin Michael Richardson as Golemon Aron Tager as Cranky Kong Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit and Benny the Cab Kathleen Turner as Jessica Rabbit Jen Taylor as Toad, Toadette, Captain Toad, and Toads Mike Pollock as Toadsworth and Apple Trees Ted Lewis as Escargoon Jimmy Zoppi as Professor Oak Tress Macneille as Anastasia Tremaine and Patsy Kath Soucie as Gretchen Tara Strong as Nina Lea Salonga as Yasuko Kusakabe Timothy Daly as Tatsuo Kusakabe, Yuffie's teacher, and Inca Guards Matt Hill as Ed Samuel Vincent as Edd "Double D" Tony Sampson as Eddy Kathleen Barr as Kevin Jaynsie Jaud as Sarah Keenan Christenson as Jimmy Buck as Jonny 2x4 Tabitha St. Germain as Nazz Peter Kelamis as Rolf John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. Carlos Alazraqui as Lazlo Rob Paulson as Raj and Clem Mr. Lawrence as Edward James Coburn (May he rest in peace) as Mr. Waternoose Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs Frank Oz as Fungus Eartha Kitt (May she rest in peace) as Yzma Patrick Warburton as Kronk One year later in both worlds…. (Then we see three familiar children, not wearing their magic items now, and a familiar westie raced home happily and laughing. Happily racing with them is a girl the same age as Satsuki and Kanta with shoulder-length messy brown hair tied in a ponytail, gray blue eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a green line around the sleeves and the torso, pink shorts, white socks, and yellow and white slip-on shoes. She is Chihiro Ogino, Satsuki and Mei’s best friend from childhood. As they ran merrily, they reached the Kusakabe Farm and Kanta won) Kanta: Beat ya! Slowpokes! (They laughed happily. They go inside the house excitedly, for it’s the first day of summer vacation and they just returned from their last day of school) Children: We’re here! (Hearing them, Yasuko, Tatsuo, and the farmhands got happy. There were also three more female anthro animal children wearing camping outfits with them, cooking burgers on the stove, which they were just finished. They are the Squirrel Scouts, consisting Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen, good friends of the Kusakabes. As they came in and hugged each other happily, they sat down and began to eat their burgers, potato chips, watermelon, and tea) Yasuko: How was the last day of school, children? Satsuki: It was great! Chihiro: Satsuki even got an A+ for a writing class report on her quote, fictional adventures in Oz, unquote! Yasuko: That’s wonderful! Can I see it? (Satsuki pulls her report out of her backpack and like Chihiro described, it had a red “A+” written on it. She and the others smiled proudly) Tatsuo: I guess our encouragement to write that story down as so-called fiction was worth it! Mei: Yep! Felix: Told ya you’ll get an A+ for that. (Gretchen chuckled) Gretchen: I never had an A+ on anything besides gym class. (The group looked at her in confusion. Then Gretchen quickly added in her innocence) Gretchen: In my imagination, that is. (They resumed their conversation on the best last day of school. A year had passed since Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki had their adventures in Oz and since that incident for the past year, they eventually managed to learn from Wizardmon, upon reuniting with him at a Kansas State Fair with Professor Oak, on how to return to Oz the same way they did to get back home. Then they visited Oz the second time and reunited with their friends and met new ones, bringing their families and Kansas friends with, although Chihiro wasn’t there when that happened. But after the second visit and return home, Satsuki finally confessed to Chihiro of those visits and surprisingly, Chihiro loved the stories and hoped to one day see Oz with her own eyes later on. Back in the present, as they chatted, they enjoyed their dinner) Kanta: Anyway, we also jogged around the track on the football field during gym class and we sweated our pants off in a good way. Chihiro: Then we showered in the locker room, which was our favorite part after a good workout. Lazlo: Sounds like you really did have a good day. (They laughed and continued their chat as they enjoyed their dinner. The next morning, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, Yuki, and their families and friends, including Chihiro, who slept over at their house, since she’s staying over with them for three days, were working happily on their farm chores. Even Anastasia is helping out as well since Tremaine, Drizella, and Lucifer are temporally thrown in jail for making a fake order from the sheriff to try and take Yuki a year ago. As Satsuki raked the haystack, she began to hum "Somewhere Over the Rainbow") Mei: Why are you humming, Satsuki? Satsuki: Oh, nothing. Just humming myself a tune. Mei: You were daydreaming about visiting Oz again, right? (Satsuki blushed a little and then nods. Mei and Kanta brightened up) Mei: It’s alright. I wish to see it again as well. Kanta: Yeah. (Chihiro arrived, carrying a bag of scooped horse manure and threw it out in a trash bin. As she washed her hands, she smiled to them and spoke up, having heard them mention Oz) Chihiro: I want to see this Oz place soon. (Kanta and the girls nodded in agreement. Then Satsuki began singing) Satsuki: We’ve seen many different faces The most exotic places And lands as lovely as can be (She then envisioned herself, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki in Toad Town and Emerald City with their group of Oz friends) Satsuki: But in those worlds away We kept dreaming of the day We could come back to the place That’s meant for us (She snaps out of it when they see Felix accidentally almost dropping some paint cans when Satsuki, Kanta, and Chihiro caught them. Then they began repainting the sides of the house) Satsuki: The roof keeps a-drippin’ The paint’s kind of chippin’ There’s no place like home (In the barn, they milked some milk from a cow as Kanta began singing) Kanta: The cow’s looking lucket And she can fill a bucket There’s no place like home (Yuki barked at a cat passing by, scaring it away, making it run by a mud puddle, splattering mud near the porch as Mei sang next) Mei: A silly spat Between a dog and cat It leaves our house a mess Oh, some things liable To go amiss When you live at this address (Then they resumed to clean up and do more farm chores with the farmhands happily as the children sang) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: The hay needs a haulin’ The tractor installin’ There’s no place like home But the folks on the land Always lend you a hand There’s no place like home (They look up at the blue sky after finishing scrubbing the floor in Satsuki’s bedroom) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: And when we’re singing To the Kansas sky We know why we don’t roam Because it slaps a smile Right across our faces There’s no place like home (Then the farmhands, Anastasia, the Squirrel Scouts, and Chihiro joined in) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: There’s no place like home Farmhands and Kansas friends: No place like home Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: There’s no place like home Farmhands and Kansas friends: No place like home Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: There's no place like home Farmhands and Kansas friends: No place like home Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: No place like home (Then Satsuki checked off her chore chart on what they finished so far) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: We check off a chore Only two dozen more All: There’s no place like home (Satsuki then makes her bed with Yasuko’s help) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: In the sun or the storm We’ll be cozy and warm There’s no place like home (The group then concluded their song in the barn on a pile of hay) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: And when we’re singing To the Kansas sky We know why we don’t roam Because it slaps a smile Right across our faces There’s no place like home Farmhands and Kansas friends: No place like home (Suddenly, the haystack collapsed and they all fell, but luckily, the hay broke their fall. They then laughed merrily until they suddenly heard pigs squealing and Yasuko and Tatsuo angrily asking a group of business tycoons to stop) Tatsuo: Hey, don’t take our pigs! Yasuko: Go away! (They ran out in confusion) Satsuki: What’s going on? (They suddenly see the pigs about to be dragged into the back of a pickup truck and got angry) Mei: Hey, that’s our pigs! Satsuki: What are you doing to them? Anastasia: Stop! (Then the ones dragging the pigs stopped. Then out of the driver’s side of the truck came a light blue crab-like monster with five green eyes, and wearing a white business shirt underneath a red sleeveless business vest underneath a dark blue long-sleeved business suit and a purple bowtie. He is Henry J. Waternoose, a business tycoon famous for selling tomatoes. With him are a red three-eyed monster wearing a pair of black three-lensed glasses and a blue helmet named Fungus, who works for Waternoose, an old woman looking scary beyond reason, and a muscular man. The woman has light purple skin and red nails, and wearing makeup, a pair of blue flat stoned earrings, a curly purple hat, a black sleeveless dress with a turtleneck exposing her chest and back, and black sandals. She is Yzma, Waternoose’s partner. And the muscular man with them has short neck-length black hair and wearing a small yellow cap, a yellow and blue tank top, a light blue sash, purple shorts, yellow leg shackles near his ankles, and dark brown sandals. He is Kronk, Yzma’s partner) Waternoose: I respect your concerns, but those barbaric pigs of yours ate all our tomatoes last year after the twister hit! Ralph: (Sarcastically) Boo-hoo. (Seriously) Your tomatoes stink anyway. Felix: Ralph’s right! You have no right to…! (Suddenly, on the side of the truck, a chameleon-like monster appeared, revealing himself to be a light purple scaled monster with four arms, four legs, three long mohawk-like antennae with blue tips, purple eyes, and tiny blue and pink spots on his body. He is Randall Boggs, Fungus’ partner and Waternoose’s secretary. As soon as he appeared, he shouted, making Felix jump back in fear with a scream, while the others, except Waternoose’s group, glare at him) Randall: Felix! (As Ralph helped Felix up, Randall laughed a bit at Felix’s misfortune) Randall: What do you know, it scares little kids and ''little men. Felix: (In an indignant voice) I didn’t get scared! ''(Trying to make an excuse) I just, uh, jumped in surprise. (He chuckled meekly) Randall: Uh-huh, sure. Ralph: Randall, pick on someone your own size! Randall: Like you, fatty? Ralph: I’m not fat! Waternoose: Relax, Randall. Fungus: Just let it go, Randall. (He begins reading his chart much to the chameleon’s annoyance) Fungus: Estimations said that these are the same pigs that ate the tomatoes…. (Randall then rudely interrupted him by smacking his helmet down on his head in anger) Randall: We are aware of that! Ed: How about if we trade for garlic crackers? (He holds out a box of garlic flavored crackers to Waternoose's group, but Randall repulsed it by pushing it away rudely while Waternoose declined politely) Waternoose: No, thank you. Randall: And besides, I'm allergic to garlic! Yzma: Do you really think we can spare those pigs? Kronk: Nope. We’re just gonna take them and cook them up into delicious food I can prepare. Yzma: Did I ask you to finish sentences for me, Kronk? Kronk: (Realizing) Oh, right. Which reminds me of my best made spinach puffs Yzma doesn’t like, but regardless…. Yzma: (Through gritted teeth) Kronk…! Kronk: I can give you a bacon spinach puff recipe. (The Kusakabe Farm group gagged calmly) Kronk: Too gross? Kusakabe Farm group: Definitely. Kronk: It’s alright. I wasn’t planning on mixing spinach with bacon because it’d be gross anyway. Yzma: (Through gritted teeth) Thank you for your opinion, Kronk! (She stomps on his foot, making him yelp in pain) Tatsuo: Can’t you give us time to give you new tomatoes? (As Waternoose thinks it over, Randall spoke up) Randall: Right, like we’ll make a deal with…? Waternoose: Very well. Waternoose’s group: What?! Waternoose: You only got two days and one night. That is all. And we'll sign our contract to let you keep those pigs if you get our tomatoes. (Ed began counting and then smiled hopefully) Ed: Oh, you mean three days?! Waternoose: No. Two days precisely. Yzma: That’s 48 hours. (Ed awed in disappointment. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Randall grudgingly agreed too) Randall: Fine! We’ll give you two days to grow more tomatoes, if you can do it on time! If not, your pigs…. (He makes a slit throat gesture) Kronk: (Happily) And don’t slack off! Fungus: (Happily in a casual way) Those tomatoes won’t grow themselves! Waternoose’s group: Kronk, Fungus! Kronk and Fungus: Sorry. (The Kusakabe Farm group thought it over and gave in) Kusakabe Farm group: Deal. (They shook hands, while Randall took Felix’s hand and got shocked for a bit. Felix revealed his handbuzzer) Felix: (Smugly) Who’s the scaredy-cat now? (Randall growled angrily, and then he calmed himself and spoke like a haiku person after shushing Felix) Randall: Do you and the others hear that sound? It’s the winds of change for your pigs in 48 hours. (Then Waternoose’s group went into the truck after letting the pigs go and drove off. Eddy then mocked Randall) Eddy: (Mockingly) “Did you hear that? It’s the wind of….” (Seriously) What a bunch of jerks! Felix: Tell me about it. And Randall’s mediocre haiku sayings are boo! Forgive my pottymouth. (The Kusakabe Farm group then began thinking about what to do for their pigs) Tatsuo: What can we do to help our pigs? Yasuko: And grow tomatoes in two days? Anastasia: Especially for Waternoose and his goons? (Satsuki then noticed an advertisement on the ground and picked it up. It read “Kansas State Fair, opening June 5th.” She suddenly got an idea, since today is June 5th) Satsuki: How about we find instant grow tomatoes from Wizardmon and Professor Oak at the Kansas State Fair? (The Kusakabe Farm group thought it over and agreed to the idea) Ed: Good idea! Yasuko: And besides, they’re only available at the fair. And if not, maybe you can get more in Oz. Satsuki: Yeah! Kanta: And we can enjoy the rides and food…! Satsuki: And since Oz’s timeline is faster than this world’s timeline, we can stay there for a while. Tatsuo: Great idea! Mei: And lucky for Yuki, the fair allows pets! (Later, all packed up for the fair as evening approached, including packing the magic items and Elemental Sword, the Kusakabe Farm group went into their cars and drove off to the fair) Coming up: Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki’s Kansas group arrive at the fair and after having a fun time there, they meet up with Wizardmon and Professor Oak, only to learn they’re out of instant grow tomatoes. But luckily, Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki agree to return to Oz with Wizardmon to get some and spend some time there as well, agreeing to take a certain childhood friend with this time.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes